1. Field
The following description relates to a pairing between portable terminals, and more particularly, to an originality verification (OV) generating apparatus that generates and distributes an OV and that verifies the distribution of the OV.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand increases for portable terminals that provide a wireless network service, such as a smart phone, a netbook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, the amount of services provided via a wireless connection between devices has increased. For example, a hands-free service may be provided via a connection between a mobile phone and a headset, a picture and data transmission service may be provided via a connection between mobile phones, a print service may be provided via a connection between the mobile phone and a printer, and the like.
The importance of secure communication between devices has also increased, such as a secure communication that prevents interception of a text or voice message, and a secure communication that blocks the leak of private information or contents. For example, a BLUETOOTH® scheme may provide the secure communication via a pairing process.
The pairing process may exchange a secret key to provide a secure communication environment, while mobile terminals are connected with each other. Although a pairing scheme enables secure communication between devices, the pairing scheme may not satisfy both convenience and security. In the example of the pairing scheme, when convenience increases, security decreases, and vice versa.
A scheme that may increase both convenience and security using a second channel, such as an infrared light, a wired line, a terminal-contact, and the like, has been provided. However, the scheme using the second channel may be difficult to perform in an environment in which there is a low accessibility between devices.